


Sana's Guide On How To Get A Girlfriend

by niigoki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: Sana thinks that there are 6 important steps. She wonders if they work when the girl she's in love with is one of her best friends.





	Sana's Guide On How To Get A Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy High School AU for my supporter Aleks Alvarez ! Thank you, I hope you enjoy it!

“I need to tell you something,” Sana whispers hastily to Mina and Momo as soon as she sits on her desk. The teacher is already walking into class, and there is a scurry of students trying to get back to their seats before they get yelled at by the mean old lady. Mina, sitting in front of Sana, turns her head slightly in a questioning and worried gesture; Momo by Sana’s side leans over her desk, already lending an ear, but Sana shakes her head and dismisses the two with a ‘later.’

Both girls nod, and the teacher yells anyway.

Once the class is over, Sana gets up and grabs her best friends by the wrists, pulling them to the nearest bathroom. They follow without another choice, and Sana locks them up in one of the stalls. It’s cramped, the floor is wet with something that Mina rather not think about, but nothing matters at the moment. They look at Sana expectantly.

“What happened?” Momo is the first to ask because seeing Sana nervous is a rare occurrence and it makes her feel anxious as well.

Sana opens her mouth, but then closes it, fidgeting with her plaid skirt. She looks down a little, as if she was hesitating to talk about it, and Mina doesn’t like it because they never keep secrets from each other. “Sattang?”

“You promise you’ll stay by my side, right?” Sana finally speaks up.

They both frown, because the question sounds absurd, and talk in unison. “Of course we will.”

“Okay…” Sana sighs, gathering courage. “Well, the truth is… I think there’s someone I like.”

Momo and Mina eye each other for a split second and Mina tries to smile, still a little confused. “That’s… nice?”

“Why would we be mad about that? Who is he?” Momo completes her line of thought, and that’s when Sana sighs again, unable to look at them in the eyes.

“It’s not a he.”

It takes a little while for the words to sink in, but when they do, Momo is already launching herself on top of her best friend, like the caring guardian that she is. “Oh, Sana-ya, that’s what you were worried about?”

Sana sniffles quietly, hugging her back, but her eyes are fixed on Mina’s reaction. She expected Momo to be supportive despite anything, but it was Mina’s answer that filled her with fear.

(For various reasons.)

Thankfully, Sana had the best friends in the world.

“It’s okay,” The corners of Mina’s lips turn in a gentle, reassuring smile, and she hugs the two girls with her smaller arms. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

It’s like the weight of the world is lifted from Sana’s shoulders and she cries from relief buried in their arms.

After calming down – and blushing at Mina’s refusal to let go of her hand until they were back in class – Sana manages to grin again.

That was step one.

 

\--

 

There are very few things that Sana hates more than having to run around the field for P.E. class. With sweat dripping down her forehead and her heart beating like crazy, she tries to at least reach the finish line by today. Momo is one entire lap ahead, and she manages to catch up to Sana easily.

“Hey, you.”

“This… is what hell… looks like…” Sana can barely speak and Momo has the nerve to laugh.

“Your shape is terrible.”

“Yes… I am… aware…”

“Anyway, I just realized something.” Sana doesn’t speak this time, just hums for her to continue. “You never actually told us who was the girl you liked.”

Sana almost trips, but miraculously regains her balance. She looks at Momo, then at the finish line, and decides to keep her mouth shut until she gets there – a personal goal set for herself. Momo doesn’t press her for details and crosses the line with her, ready to hold her when she collapses on the grass.

“Got you.”

“Thanks…” Sana’s limbs feel like jelly and she frowns up at her friend. “Did you just… run an extra lap so you could talk to me?”

“Yeah.”

Sana wants to slap her for being so damn athletic, but her arms are not responding. Momo gently lets go of her, and they sit where they are for a while, away from the others students.

Sana’s gaze falls on the group in the distance and her eyes immediately find Mina in the crowd. She’s chatting with Park Jihyo from the class next door, giving the girl her best gummy smile, apparently not as nervous as she usually is with people who are not Sana and Momo. Seeing Mina happy and relaxed makes Sana smile unconsciously too.

“Earth to Sattang.”

“The girl I like, huh…” Sana mutters. She looks at Mina for a few more seconds, then turns to Momo with an unreadable expression. “You promise not to tell her?”

It’s a strange request, but Momo just nods. Sana leans a bit to whisper the name in her ear, and Momo’s eyes widen slightly.

“Oh.”

That was step two.

 

\--

 

Step three was a bit more complicated.

“Do you guys want to have a sleepover Saturday?” Mina asks casually as the trio returns home side by side. They live fairly close to one another, only splitting up after a fifteen-minute walk.

(Sana likes it more than ever now.)

“Yes, yes, yes!” Momo is the first one to answer, because Sana’s brain short-circuits for a split second when Mina speaks nowadays. “It’s been a while.”

“Okay, I’ll let my mom know,” Mina looks over at Sana, who still hasn’t responded. “What about you, Sattang?”

“S-sure. Sleepover, sounds great!” There’s a soft stutter, and Sana prays that Mina didn’t catch that, but of course she did.

Mina pays attention to everything Sana does.

“Are you ok?” She asks, the concern in her voice visible.

“Yeah! It’s just—” Sana tries to look for an excuse. “The sun. In my eyes. I can’t hear well when I can’t see.”

(Momo internally facepalms.)

And it’s not that Sana expects Mina to actually believe that dumb excuse, but she doesn’t expect her to move to her side and shield her eyes with her pretty, soft hands either. “Better?”

Her face is very close and it’s hard to keep walking when a beautiful girl is trying to accompany your steps, but Sana’s heart feels so full of love for her best friend at that moment that she only smiles sincerely. “Better. Thank you, Minari.”

They walk like this for a while, then Sana laughs at the effort Mina is making at keeping her arm up. She gently grabs her hand and tells her that it’s okay, and Mina giggles too, because it was a silly moment between them. Momo just eyes the two friends with a grin, and sighs internally.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Mina waves the girls goodbye, going her separate way. Sana keeps rooted in place staring at her back until she turns around the corner, then lets out an infatuated sigh.

She feels Momo’s finger digging in her ribs and yelps, jumping away. “What was that for?”

“You need to tell her.”

“…I know,” Sana can’t help herself. One part of her twists with guilt, because they promised to never keep secrets from each other – they hadn’t kept one since kindergarten. Momo and Mina always share their troubles with Sana, and she feels bound to a code of honor to do the same.

But another, larger part of Sana is terrified of losing Mina’s friendship because of that.

“I don’t want to ruin things.”

“Sana, it’s Mina. Regardless of your feelings for her, she would never stop talking to you because of that.”

She knew it, too. “Yeah… it’s Mina.”

All the times they’ve hung out together and joked in dumb ways came back to her all at once and Mina’s beautiful smile was enough to make Sana want to take a leap of faith. She grasped at her necklace – the same one Momo and Mina wore around their necks – and nodded, confidently.

“Alright, I’ll tell her before the sleepover, I promise.”

“Good,” Momo smirks. “Also, you blush now when she touches you and it’s really cute.”

“I do not!”

“Do too.”

“Yah, Momoring!” Sana chases her friend the rest of the way and hears her laughter echoing across the street. It’s sweet, and it makes her feel a little less scared of everything. Sana is glad to have her friends.

 

\--

 

“Hey, Minari? Can we talk?” Sana tugs at her friend’s sleeve as she puts her notebooks inside her bag to leave class and Mina looks over her shoulder.

“Sure. Wait just a second.”

She finishes organizing her things and Sana takes her sleeve again, pulling her outside. Momo watches the two leaving and mouths a ‘good luck’ in their way.

They walk for a bit, and it takes Mina a second to realize that Momo is not following them like she usually does. That means that whatever Sana has to tell her is private. A thousand things cross her mind as they walk, but she tries to calm down.

Sana takes her to a private place in the school yard, under a big tree. The spot was famous for having witnessed innumerous love confessions, and Sana thought that it would be fitting. She wonders if Mina already caught on what she wants to say because of this, but by the way the girl is looking at her expectantly, she realizes that she didn’t. It just makes things harder, really. She kind of wanted Mina to notice it first; she’s always been smarter than most.

“Okay, here is good.” Sana lets go of her sleeve and turns to face her. A soft wind blows, making Mina’s hair flow beautifully, and Sana’s heart beats a bit faster. Her best friend has always been gorgeous, but lately it’s like her beauty was all she could see.

Maybe being in love really changed things.

“Is everything all right?” Mina asks, finding the distance between them weird.

“Yes… everything is fine,” Sana smiles, then takes a deep breath. “I… have something to confess, Minari. I know it’s sudden and maybe a little strange, but it’s not something I want to keep to myself, and I feel like you should know because—”

Sana stops. She bites her lower lip and steps forward a little, grabbing Mina’s hands and pulling her to sit with her on the bench under the tree. Sana wants to be touching Mina when she confesses, because being with her has always made her feel braver.

“Sattang…”

“Remember when I told you there was someone I liked?” Sana lowers her voice, rubbing Mina’s knuckles gently

“Yes?”

“Well, it’s…” Sana chuckles nervously, and avoids her gaze. She looks down at their joined hands instead. “It’s you.”

Mina doesn’t reply, processing the words. She is about to start laughing, to slap Sana’s arm playfully and tell her to stop joking around, but when Sana meets her eyes she can see that she meant every word.

“You… you like me?” It’s a dumb question.

“I do,” Sana’s cheeks are red, and she squeezes Mina’s hands. “I really, really do.”

“But… why me?”

“Why you?” Sana doesn’t understand the question.

“Why not… Momo, or… I don’t know, someone—” Mina stops herself from saying ‘interesting’. “Someone else?”

It takes Sana aback, that this is her first reaction. She really thought that Mina would think she was lying at first, or at least tell her that she doesn’t feel the same way and that they could move on from this, but the fact that she thinks she doesn’t deserve Sana’s love bugs her immensely.

Sana forgets, sometimes, how insecure Mina is. She wants to do everything to change that.

“You know,” Sana reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind Mina’s ear. “I really wish you wouldn’t put yourself down like this…”

Her hand lingers for a while, and Mina feels her cheeks heating up now. They stare at each other, and Sana softens her gaze, smiling fondly at this girl who snatched her heart easier than anything. “I’m sorry if I burdened you with my feelings. You don’t really have to do anything.”

“N-no! You didn’t…” Mina forgets how to speak – she’s never been this flustered. “It’s… it’s okay. Really. Thank you, Sattang. For being honest with me.”

“Of course. We promised no secrets, right?”

Mina smiles at this, calming down at their words from years ago. “Right.”

Sana gets up, offering a hand, and Mina takes it. She thought that it would be different now that she has the knowledge that Sana likes her as more than just a friend, but Sana’s hand is still warm, and Sana’s smile is still familiar and pretty, and Mina thinks that nothing’s changed at all.

They walk hand in hand to meet Momo at the gates, and by the way they’re smiling and joking around, Momo figures that everything turned out okay. She asks Sana about it after Mina splits with them on their way home, and Sana just giggles like a teenage girl in love, without offering her a concrete answer. Momo rolls her eyes, but is glad nonetheless.

Step three goes smoothly.

 

\--

 

The next day Mina wakes up feeling lighter than ever before. For the first time in forever she’s really excited to go to school, and nothing brings her mood down throughout the whole day. She catches herself stealing glances at Sana, and blushes every single time, because Sana is always already looking at her.

They giggle a bit nervously about this whole thing, but Sana doesn’t bring it up. Mina knows that she doesn’t want to bother her too much with her feelings.

Mina kinda wishes she would.

 

\--

 

Everything sinks in on the second day after the confession. Mina’s heart leaps right out of her chest when she sees Sana waiting for her at the school gate first thing in the morning, with her bright smile and cheerful disposition.

“Morning, Minari!”

“Good morning, Sattang.”

“I found something on the way here, could I give it to you?” Sana swings back and forth on her feet, hands behind her back. Mina, despite being used to this cute gesture, finds it even more endearing this time around.

“Of course,” Mina chuckles.

Sana brings her hand forward and reveals a tiny flower, reaching out to tuck it behind Mina’s ear. It’s incredibly romantic, and Mina had to admit that she used to dream about having a boyfriend who did these kinds of things for her.

(Having Sana do it is a thousand times better.)

“You’re so pretty.” Sana lets out under her breath, without really thinking.

Mina blushes hard, smiling shyly. “Thank you.”

Sana stares at her for a bit longer, like this girl was everything to her, and Mina’s chest feels so warm that she almost cries. She has no idea why there’s a lump in her throat, but she holds herself together; crying after Sana’s gift would be terribly rude.

Sana finally realizes that she probably put Mina under pressure and snaps out of it. “A-anyway, class! Let’s go, Momo is already inside.”

Mina feels a tinge of disappointment, but follows Sana when she turns around.

She wanted to spend more time alone with her.

 

\--

 

Mina holds Sana’s hand a lot on the third day. Sana feels herself panicking every time, because she wants to intertwine their fingers, and lay her head on Mina’s shoulder, and kiss her cheek, and make sure she knows how much she loves her every single _moment of the day_ —

But she can’t, because Mina doesn’t feel the same, and Sana treasures their friendship more than anything.

“Mina is very touchy with you today.” Momo observes.

“Yeah… do you think this is a bad sign?” Sana looks at her with desperate eyes, because things have changed, and she was afraid of this.

Momo just looks at her with a deadpan expression. “Are you serious?”

“I don’t know! She’s never been so clingy like this…”

“Sana, what on earth makes you think that Mina wanting to touch you all the time is a bad sign?”

Sana had to admit that she didn’t think about that. She shrugs, still a bit self-conscious, but when Mina returns with their snacks, Sana perks up with a smile. Momo could swear she saw her wag a tail like a happy puppy.

“So, we’re still having a sleepover tomorrow, right?” Momo breaks the silence with her mouth full of chocolate, and Mina and Sana tear their eyes off each other for the first time.

“Oh,” Mina almost forgot about it. “Of course. If… it’s okay with everyone.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Momo keeps at it, trying to push her two dense friends.

“N-nothing, I just thought…”

“We’re going, Minari, don’t worry.” Sana finally speaks, because if there’s one thing she hates more than anything, is seeing Mina’s insecurities crawling their way out. This simple reassurance makes Mina nod and smile softly, and she shifts a little to touch shoulders with Sana.

Sana just brings her hand up to caress her hair softly, and Mina closes her eyes, allowing herself to lean at the touch.

Mina wants to drown in the affection.

 

\--

 

The sleepover isn’t different from all the others. Sana and Momo bring snacks and movies for them to watch, Mina sets the futons on the floor, and in minutes the three of them are huddled together watching the latest Miyazaki movies that no one had had the time to watch.

There’s something magical about this moment, Mina thinks. She’s always felt safe when Sana and Momo cuddled with her, because her usual spot was in the middle of them. This time, however, Sana had one arm around her shoulder, holding her softly, and she kept playing with Mina’s hair throughout the movie. Momo seemed to be giving them some space to cuddle without her, and Mina had to admit she felt a little bad for leaving her out of this. At the same time, however, she could feel herself melting against Sana’s frame, and she didn’t want to stop.

“Are you comfortable?” Sana mutters to her.

“Hmhmm.” Mina hums. “Very.”

“Tell me if you want me to move.”

“No. Stay with me like this.”

Sana feels the hairs on her neck standing up and can’t help but to pull Mina a little closer. “Okay.”

The first movie ends and Momo gets up to put another one. Mina and Sana don’t move for a long, long time, and when Mina starts playing with the hem of Sana’s shirt for no reason at all, they lose themselves in each other, the movie absolutely forgotten.

Momo can’t even get mad.

It’s four in the morning when Momo passes out first on the futon, and Mina decides to turn off the TV so they can sleep. It’s incredibly hard to move away from Sana, and she misses the warmth immediately.

But when she turns around to dive under her blankets afterwards, it’s like her world stops, because Sana is on her futon with arms stretched. “Come here.”

Mina crawls towards her, heart beating out of control and a smile that she can’t seem to wipe off her face. She buries herself into Sana’s arms and sighs, wrapping her whole body around her. Their legs tangle, Sana chuckles against her hair, and Mina nuzzles her neck.

They’ve done this before – it’s really nothing new – but it seems so, so much different.

A good different.

“You smell nice,” Sana whispers, eyes closed.

Mina chuckles. “It’s the same shampoo I’ve always used.”

“You’ve always smelled nice.”

“You’re so cheesy…”

“I’m sorry,” Sana’s fingers caress her scalp gently. “This is too much, right?”

Mina feels her own fingers tapping Sana’s back softly, like drops of rain. She’s never felt like this before, so enveloped by love, and so safe. She can hear Sana’s heartbeat over her shirt, and giggles lightly, because Sana is just as nervous as her. “It’s not. You’re not too much, Sattang.”

Sana doesn’t know what to make of this, so she just keeps playing with Mina’s hair.

A silent moment passes, and there’s more to be said, but none of them dare to open their mouths. Mina is shivering with bottled up feelings, and she opens her eyes. She realizes that she’s facing Sana’s necklace, and suddenly everything falls into place.

She can’t keep this in.

“Sattang.”

“Yes?”

Mina leans back to look at Sana’s face in the dark. She can’t see very well, but she knows she’s there – she can feel Sana’s loving gaze on her. “Do you still… like me?”

The question is vulnerable, and the girl in Sana’s arms is so fragile that she’s afraid of breaking her. She feels a rush of emotion and her lips tremble as she answers her. “I do. I like you so much, Mina, that I don’t know what to do…”

Mina’s heart is about to burst. She cups Sana’s cheek, bringing their foreheads together. “Good… keep liking me, okay?”

Sana wants to say that it’s impossible for her to stop, but before she can open her mouth, Mina continues. “Because I don’t think I can keep away from you anymore.”

All Sana can do after that is grasp the hand that’s lying on her cheek and rub her thumb on Mina’s knuckles. “…Minari.”

“Hm?”

“I really want to kiss you.”

Mina breaks in a giggling fit, and Sana joins her because it’s the most beautiful sound in the world. Mina’s hand slides from Sana’s cheek to the back of her neck, and she rubs there for a moment. “Then kiss me first, before I freak.”

Sana laughs, pushing forward. She misses at first, kissing Mina’s nose instead, and it’s so messy that they can’t keep a serious face for a second. She tries again, and finally lands her lips on Mina’s, moving slightly. It’s their first kiss, and Mina doesn’t know what to do, but she figures she can find out together with the best friend she loves so much.

They practice kissing for the whole night, meeting each other’s mouths innumerous times, and Sana whispers sweet things in her ear each time they part. The ‘I love you’ and ‘this is the best kiss of my life’ come out naturally, and Sana thinks Mina is a lot bolder than she looks when she licks her lip first.

Sana could cry, but memorizing the taste of Mina’s mouth is more important.

They sleep tangled in each other, and Momo snaps a picture when she wakes up first.

 

\--

 

Steps four and five come at the same time the next day, when Mina kisses Sana in the bathroom stall, and refers to her as her girlfriend accidentally.

And then, on purpose.

(Sana wonders if it’s too soon for step six.

She should probably think about marriage once they’re our of high school, at least.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my social media:  
> Twitter: @niigoki_  
> Tumblr: niigoki  
> CuriousCat: curiouscat.me/niigoki


End file.
